<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Mate, My Thrall by KaytiKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731193">My Mate, My Thrall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty'>KaytiKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Soulmate, My Slave [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentioned/implied Slave!Roman, Mentioned/implied Slave!morality, Multi, One-Shot Series, Prince Logic | Logan Sanders, Prince!Deceit, Slave!Virgil, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, endgame DLAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second in the My Soulmate, My Slave (MSMS) series. <br/>   When Dee finally arrives to meet Virgil. This one is shockingly short compared to the first one but the next one I have planned is shaping up to be a wild ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/ Creativity | Roman Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Soulmate, My Slave [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Mate, My Thrall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took Dee exactly three minutes to excuse himself from his meeting and run through the halls to get to where he could feel Logan's call. Why Logan was in their room, calling with such urgency. There was no fear or pain, just a plea to hurry. It worried Deceit more than if there had been pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He ran into the room, a forced calm on his face. There wasn't a weapon drawn or threat in sight, instead there was Logan kneeling on the floor with another man. The man was obviously petrified and Dee didn't need confirmation to know he was a slave based on the ragged clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Logan looked at Dee with bright eyes and Dee almost melted. He knew that look, a rare flash of pure emotion. The joy and love. Dee swallowed softly and lowered himself down to his knees as well. Unwilling to scare his new mate he simply waited as Logan carefully brushed over Dee's mark on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The slave stiffened and his breathing seemed to stutter as he realized what that meant. Logan reached a hand out and laid it over the boy's chest. "Dee, this is Virgil." Logan looked over to Dee and nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Dee slowly moved himself closer. His magic reached out and pushed at the barrier around his mind. He prodded and poked, hoping to see any memories or thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      Flashes of pain and fear, being lost and alone and enslaved and punished. Meeting his soulmates, their soulmates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Beautiful," Dee commented. He reached out and stroked his mark on the boy's chest, feeling the tingling sensation in his own mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Please, Master, stay out of my mind. Please," Virgil pleaded. Dee whipped his magic back into his own body, so fast his head began to ache, and pressed his palm against Virgil's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Virgil, you are my soulmate. You are of no less value than I am, I am not your master nor your owner. I want to be your lover, I will be your friend." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Logan spoke up after Dee, placing his hand over Dee's on their soulmate's chest. "Your wishes and boundaries will be respected. Whether you choose to accept our bonds or not you will not be treated cruelly." Logan's hand moved to carefully run over a sickening scar across Virgil's abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Dee wanted nothing more than to reassure Virgil with certainty, to push into his mind and soothe him. He held back against the urge, he had been asked to stay out of the human's mind and humans took it very seriously when their thoughts were comprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         There was silent as the slave breathed in heavily. "You're not going to have them removed?" Virgil's eyes snapped up quickly so that he was looking at Dee's nose. Not meeting the eyes but daring enough to come close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Logan made a disapproving sound and Virgil flinched back so violently Dee was surprised he kept his balance. "I am not mad at you, Virgil." His voice was definitely angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Dee did not roll his eyes at his fiance's lack of socialization. "Of course not," Dee spoke in a short and quick fashion. No question or confusion. Just absolute certainty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Virgil swallowed harshly. "Oh, oh… okay." Dee met Logan's eyes and knew without a doubt the same emotion burned between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         A fierce adoration for the frail boy who sat in front of them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>